A True Guardian: The Tale of Galio
by Xenvex
Summary: A guardian is defined by whom they protect. What happens when your master becomes nothing more than bones and dust, should a guardian follow suit? Enter the tale of Galio: The Sentinels Sorrow from his tragic fall to his heroic uprising. (Rated T for mild violence and gore)(New story so summary and characters will be updated)


When was the last time I blinked? For mortals it was something you rarely ever think about. I however, am not a mortal. If I was a mortal, a lot of things in my life would be different. I would have blinked by now and thought nothing of it. I wouldn't perpetually gaze into the darkness of the forest with rain and leaves constantly sweeping against my stone skin. I would probably be dead on the ground next to the bones of my master by now.

Master... How long has it been since his flesh grew lifeless and whittled into nothing more than seasoned bone? How long has it been since I've failed my duty? For the rest of the world the cycle of time continues, but for me, time has stopped me dead. My mind buzzes as it struggles to remember small wisps of memories that still cling to my soul like clouds in the sky.

I still remember, whether I like to or not, the end of my masters life. It was a nice and peaceful walk through the forest. The leaves were green and vibrant. The wind gently caressed my wings as I hovered above Durand. Masters eyes were buried in a small scroll that he had recently received. I took a moment to enjoy the scenery. A moment I would regret for the rest of my existence. A flash of blades and displacement of the wind disrupted the once peaceful day. I remember it happening in slow motion. My wings created a powerful gust that swept some of the assassins off of their feet. I turned around and fired a powerful blast of light at an assassin who came to close. I heard the clink of a crossbow and immediately channeled a barrier around Durand. The arrow bounced off harmlessly, but the assassins did not give up so easily. They swarmed at us from all sides with weapons poised to kill. I gathered my energy and covered my master in my body as a maelstrom of energy surrounded my body and drew in the assassins in a mad frenzy. Their blades clinked harmlessly off of my skin while their daggers and arrows shattered on impact. I released the surrounding energy in a detonation that blasted the assassins into chunks of flesh.

My 2nd mistake and fatal mistake in that encounter was not making sure that they were all dead. A lone survivor with a missing arm who had avoided the brunt of my assault looked up at me with piercing hatred and raised his arm towards Durand. A bolt of fire tore through the air at impossible speeds. I instinctively jumped in front of the attack, but to my horror, I was too slow. I turned around to see Durands eyes widen for a moment, and then fade. He fell to the ground quietly and was still.

"For…Noxus." The assassin croaked as he fell to the ground clutching his chest. A pain as sharp as a blade tore into my heart and for the first time in my life, I felt loss. After the feeling of loss came anger. A deep, burgeoning anger grew in my heart as I looked at the soon t be dead assassin. The only thing I remembered thinking was that this one would not receive a merciful death. Moments later, the assassin was replaced with a smoldering pile and I stood over my masters' dead body. The peaceful day turned into a stormy one and I never moved from that position.

After months of harsh rainstorms, wild winds, and the unforgiving sun I still stand here over his bones. Though I cannot feel the way mortals do, the wrenching feeling of despair still claws at my heart. When will my agony stop? I am bound to this existence like a curse. My body unable to be broken by the world, yet all that I was created for is nothing more than a pile of bones. What is the use of a guardian who has lost his master?

_Blink_.

**This is my first story so yeah...**

**Sorry if there is any spelling errors and stuff that I missed.**

**Reviews are especially helpful and could really help me improve.**

**Until next time...**


End file.
